Sing Like Nobody's Listening
by LuvStarWars
Summary: NeuYako drabbles done to the iPod Challenge. Hope you like!


**Author's Notes: Well I spotted a couple of these and thought I just had to do one myself... I didn't really do that great a job of it... Most of the songs that came up had no words, so that was kind of hard to write to, and then they kept ending before I was ready to tie up the story, so most of them are cliffhangers or don't make much sense, so you'll just have to use your imagination. XD  
**

**And why am I doing this random stuff instead of typing on my ongoing stories? Funny story really. My laptop, which has all my stories and everything on it, got soaked. So it's in the shop at the moment, which means the chapters I was working on are no longer withing my reach... I do know that they are recoverable though, so that's a bonus. It's just going to take a while to get them back. I'm very sorry about the delay... TT^TT**

**Rules (copied from Schermionie's version of this, which is very good by the way. You should check it out, it's called 'Strange Kind of Love.' ^^): Pick a fandom and a character or pairing you like (I chose NeuroXYako of course XD). Then, turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle, and write a drabble -- ten in all -- related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble (you have until the beat stops!); you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

* * *

**I'm Letting Go – Francesca Batistelli**

For the longest time, Yako had felt alone. After that day, her own mother had left her. She was left to herself in an empty apartment, with little or nothing to do, nothing to take her mind off recent events, and no appetite.

Then, one day, a demon had broken into her life, shattering the dull world Yako had been locked inside. At first she was unsure whether or not to accept him, to let go.

She was glad, in the end, that she did.

* * *

**Michi – Kitaro**

"Neuro, are you sure the mystery is… here?"

"Of course it is louse. Just who do you think I am?"

Yako looked all around her. Normally the mysteries they were called to solve were located in grungy office buildings or seedy neighborhoods. But the tiny island Neuro had flown her to in the middle of the night was, to put it simply, paradise.

The sun was just rising over the distant horizon, a cool breeze blowing through the trees and carrying the salty smell of the ocean up to them. Tropical birds sang in the branches above their heads, and the water was so clear that as it got brighter, Yako could see the bottom of it further and further out to sea. What sort of mystery could possibly be lurking in a place like this?

"This way louse, the mystery is over here," Neuro called her, marching off along the beach. Yako jogged to keep up as the demon turned into the trees. He pushed the branches out of his own way, but allowed them to slap back into her face.

Yako opened her mouth to protest against such rude behavior, when suddenly the toll of a bell silenced her. The forest cleared to reveal a large number of people standing together.

"SURPRISE!!" they all screamed.

Neuro!!" Yako exclaimed. "You remembered!!"

* * *

**Minna Daisuki – Buono!**

Yako felt especially good today. What it was, she didn't know, but something was keeping her spirits high. Hopefully this good feeling would be able to survive her time in the office.

Opening the door, she spotted Neuro at his desk, a thoroughly maniacal look on his face.

No, not likely.

* * *

**All You Wanted – Michelle Branch**

So she thought she could save him, did she? Was she honestly that foolish? All the times he'd been hurt, and she'd worried over him and stayed by him, even though there was nothing she could do… Had she believed it would help him at all? Did she think that maybe her presence would have some sort of positive effect on him, perhaps lessening the pain or calming him?

Well he was already calm. And what good would it do to worry herself silly when it didn't make him feel any better?

He didn't need her help. He didn't need her pity. And he certainly didn't need her to save him…

* * *

**Anakin and Padmé – John Williams**

Morning light filtered through the curtains, playing across Yako's eyelids, making them flutter. No, she didn't want to wake up yet. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hid her face in the pillow, trying to relax back into that deep darkness she had been so rudely awakened from. The warm breath against the back of her neck was very soothing, and she soon found herself being lulled back to sleep by the heartbeat against her back.

"Time to wake up, louse."

"Nooooo…."

* * *

**The Black Rider – Howard Shore**

Little Yako skipped along the sidewalk, her father beside her. It was a beautiful day, the first day of kindergarten. At first she had been nervous, but a few words of comfort from her father and she was excited once again.

"You'll be fine," her father assured her one last time, kissing her goodbye.

Yes, she would. Because father knew everything, and he would always come for her.

Father would always be there.

* * *

**Napping Summer Grasses – Manabu Ohishi**

She was tired. Very tired.

When had the sky been so blue?

When had the grass beneath her feet been so soft?

When had the breeze been so deliciously cool and light against her skin?

It would be good to take a nap here. Just to lie down, and forget who she was, where she was, what she was doing, and most of all, her past.

Let it all melt away into nothingness.

Let this go on forever. And ever. And ever…

A shadow passed over her, and she looked up into that blue, blue sky. Not a cloud interrupted that deep blue, but as she looked closer, she could see a purple shaped moving against it. Not a cloud, not a plane. No, it was a bird. A large – no, enormous – bird.

It came swooping down towards her, but for some reason, she was not afraid. How could she be, in a place like this?

The bird landed before her, and without a word, took her up into its enormous wings. There she slept, warm and sheltered by those majestic purple feathers, never to awaken.

* * *

**Cassie – Flyleaf**

"So what is it girl?! What's the secret??" The cold barrel pressed harder against her temple. "What is that freak that you're always around? He's obviously not human, he can't be killed, so what is he?!"

Yako's jaw clenched. She wouldn't tell. She would never tell, not this man, not anyone.

"Well?!" he demanded.

"No. Never."

BANG.

* * *

**Here I Am – Renee Sandstrom**

"This is it, louse. This is where you evolve. Point out the criminal. I won't help you this time."

Yako had watched Neuro very carefully during this case. She knew who he believed the criminal to be. But she hadn't settled for that this time, she'd done her own research. Out of the row of assorted men standing before them, she knew who the criminal really was.

Raising her arm, she began her usual phrase. "The culprit is…" Still, she hesitated. What would Neuro say when she pointed to the 'wrong' person? Would he be angry? Well, it didn't matter anyway. She knew who the murderer was, and he must be brought to justice.

"The culprit is… YOU!!"

* * *

**Walking On Snow – Jordin Sparks**

She'd taken so much verbal abuse throughout the past year, Yako wondered how she hadn't gone insane. Somehow, Neuro's harsh words didn't bother her. Perhaps knowing he was a demon and that he would act that way around anyone if he wasn't worried about revealing his identity made her feel better.

Still, there were times when his words really did hurt. At those times, Yako debated quitting. She didn't need to take this. She was better than this. Who was Neuro anyway, to put her down like this?! She should rebel one of these days, tell him what she really thought, maybe give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Amoeba, get in here!"

This was it! Time to rebel, to stand her ground.

Bursting into the office, Yako was surprised by Neuro's hand on her head. It was gentle.

"I just want to let you know, you're doing a great job," the demon said cheerfully. "You're not as brainless a worm as I thought."

Curse him.


End file.
